Hurt
by SkyeWard17
Summary: Grant tells the team about his past with HYDRA and John Garrett -A SkyeWard fanfiction (No HYDRA Ward, No MayWard)
1. Hurt

Hurt - A SkyeWard Story

Summary: Grant tells the team about his past with HYDRA and John Garrett

A/N: Hello everybody! I'm sorry I had to put Girlfriend and Don't You Remember on a hiatus...I HAD TOO!

Okay, so I hope you like this! I love you all! THANKS!

Disclaimer: I do not own AGENTS OF SHIELD however I do own this story...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter One - Hurt

Skye was finally allowed to go back to her bunk three days ago. She was on her laptop when she noticed Ward walking past her bunk.

"Hey Robot" said Skye hoping to get his attention.

"Hey Skye" said Ward stopping outside her door.

"How are you feeling?" asked Skye.

"I'm fine" said Ward. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling better, you know that you can come in right?" said Skye.

"I know" said Ward walking into her room and shutting the door behind him.

"Ward I know that something is bothering you, are you sure that your okay?" asked Skye.

"I'm fine Skye" said Ward.

"I know your not fine, Grant" said Skye she knew Ward was stubborn but not this stubborn, she must have been rubbing off on him.

"I'm fine" insisted Ward trying not to get mad at Skye 'It's not her fault that your feeling like this'.

"Why won't you just tell me?" asked Skye trying not to yell at him.

"Okay, I'll tell you if you promise not to tell anyone" said Ward giving in knowing that it was better to tell her now rather than have her find out later.

"I promise" said Skye taking his hand in hers.

"When I was fifteen I got sent to Military school because my parents, more specifically my father, didn't want me home anymore because I was too 'difficult to handle', one night I snuck out, stole a car, drove all the way home to Massachusates and burned my family's home with Christian in it, my older brother who I told you about before, at the military school I got sent to I got a callfrom my little sister and little brother, Charlotte and Tommy, telling me that Christian was beating them more and more and had to go get them out of there because our parents weren't home, they said that they had gone to a party, before I set the house one fire I went in and told them come outside with me after that I didn't care if Christian was in there because Charlotte and Tommy were safe and I didn't care that I got caught" said Ward truthfully.

"You did the right thing, but I'm not so sure that you made the right decision by setting the house on fire" said Skye softly to Ward.

"I regret setting that house on fire" said Ward.

"I know" said Skye. "You wouldn't be telling me this if you weren't sorry that you did it, but I'm betting there is more to the story"

"Yes there is. After I was caught I was sent to Juvie and my father wanted to ask the court to for me to be tried as an adult, when one day I had a visitor, John Garrett-"

"Agent Garrett? The one that was here with Agent Tripplet?" asked Skye interrupting Ward's story.

"Yeah, that';s him, he came and told me he worked for an organization that was interested in kids like me" said Ward.

"Was it SHIELD?" asked Skye curiously.

"I wish it was SHIELD" said Ward truthfully.

"If it wasn't SHIELD than who was it?" asked Skye.

"I'm getting to that part, he told me I had ten seconds to decide if I wanted to go with him or stay there, looking back now I would have rathered to stay there but I was a stupid kid looking to get out as soon as I possibly could, so almost after the ten seconds was up I said yes, and everything after that was just a blur everyhting happened so fast, and I got knocked out, when I woke up I found myself in the woods with nothing except a dog and the clothes on my back"

"What was the dogs name?" asked Skye.

"Buddy, his name was Buddy" said Ward with a pained look in his eyes. "When he came back a couple of months later, maybe longer, he told me about the organization hw worked for and the organization that he joined to spy on the other organization, at first I thought he was joking, but when I asked him if he was he started beating me and after he was done with that he shot me, told me I needed to be taught a lesson"

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry that happened to you" said Skye.

"You don't have to be sorry Skye" said Ward.

"What was, or is the organization Garrett works for?" asked Skye already knowing the answer but hoping above anything else that she was wrong.

"He..He works for HYDRA within SHIELD" said Ward stuttering a bit then turned to Skye with a pleading look in his eyes. "I swear I'm not HYDRA Skye"

"I believe you, Grant, I promise" said Skye softly.

"Good, because I would never lie to you" said Ward.

"I know you wouldn't" said Skye. "What happened to your brother and sister?"

"My brother lives with his wife and two kids, Jamie and Justin, they're twins, in New York, and my sister just got married and is pregnant with her and her husband's second child" said Ward.

"Wow" said Skye.

"Yeah" said Ward before he started to get off Skye's bed. "I should go"

"No, you don't have to go" said Skye. "You can stay"

"Okay" said Ward sitting on Skye's bed again.

"I have a question" said Skye after a few minute's of silence between them.

"What would the question be?" asked Ward turning to face Skye.

"Are you going to tell Coulson and the rest of the about HYDRA?" asked Skye.

"I was going to tell Coulson after I told you" said Ward.

"Why tell me first?" asked Skye curiously.

"Because...Skye, I've liked you for, for a while, and I didn't want to tell Coulson and then have him tell you, so I, I decided to tell you first, because, because, you know I'm not good with words.." said Ward trailing off.

"But?" said Skye curiously.

"But, I have been falling more and more in love with you since the first day I met you, and I didn't know how to tell you, I was going to tell you before the undercover mission in Italy, but you got shot and, and I couldn't take how you didn't know how much I love you when you were in a coma so here it is, I really love you Skye" said Ward.

"I really love you too, Grant" said Skye smiling at him.

"Really?' asked Ward.

"Really, I've been falling more and more in love with you ever since we met too, but when I first figured it out Miles came and ruined everything, and then you didn't train me for a while and everything got out of hand, and then when we were getting back on good terms I got shot, twice, and ended up in a coma for almost two weeks, and I never once told you how much I loved you, I thought I was going to die down there Grant" said Skye crying.

"But you didn't you're safe, and I'm never letting you go ever again" said Ward holding Skye while she cried. "It's okay sweetheart, it's okay, your safe"

"Thanks" said Skye into Grant's chest.

"Your welcome" said Ward kissing the top of her head.

"I could get used to this" said Skye.

"Me too" said Ward.

"When are you going to tell Coulson?" asked Skye moving a little so she could look at Grant.

"I'll go tell him now' said Ward. "But after I tell him, do you wanna watch a movie?"

"I would love that" said Skye. "Do you want me to come with you when you tell Coulson?"

"Yeah" said Ward.

"Okay, then it's settled I'll go with you" said Skye.

"I want to tell FitzSimmons and May too" said Ward.

"Alright, I'll be there for you when you tell them, I promise" said Skye waking his hand and lightly squeezing it.

"Thank you" said Ward gratefully.

"Your welcome, Grant" said Skye. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, let's get this over with" said Ward.

"Whatever happens, I want you to know that I will always be there for you no matter what" said Skye. "I love you"

"I love you too, Skye, and thank you" said Ward.

"Your welcome" said Skye before Ward opened the door to her bunk and they both walked out hand in hand over to the spiral staircase that lead to Coulson's office. After they walked up the stairs they both walked over to the door to Coulson's office and Skye knocked waiting for Coulson to tell them that they could come in.

"Come in" said Coulson on the other side of the door.

"Hi AC" said Skye walking through the door with Ward following her.

"Hello Skye, Ward, what do you need?" asked Coulson curiously.

"I need to tell you and the rest of the team something, sir" said Ward.

"Okay" said Coulson then called FitzSimmons and May to his office.

"Come in" said Coulson when they heard someone knocking on the door.

"You called us, sir?" said May with FitzSimmons behind her.

"Yes I did, Ward said he needs to tell us about something" said Coulson looking in Ward and Skye's direction.

"Don't worry Grant, you can do it" said Skye to Grant softly and squeezing his hand reassuringly.

"Thanks" said Ward smiling a little at Skye.

"Your welcome" said Skye smiling back.

"Before I start, promise me that you won't interrupt me until I'm done, because when I stop I won't be able to start again" said Ward it was hard enought telling Skye but telling Coulson, May abnd FitzSimmons was hard because he knew that they wanted to ask questions, especially FitzSimmons, but if he stopped he wouldn't be able to start again and he'd end up looking like the monster here and they would lock him away and he would never be able to see Skye again.

"We promise" said FitzSimmons in unison with each other.

"I promise" said Coulson.

"Promise" said May.

'Here goes nothing' thought Ward to himself taking Skye's hand before he started his story. "When I was fifteen..."

A/N: Well that was something...What did you think? I hope you liked it and if you did follow, favorite and review! AND, if you are waiting for me to update The Phantom of The Opera story that I have written, I will be updating it as soon as I can, My update's for my stories might not be as frequent because it's summer here and I have a pool so I will be spending as much time as I possibly can in it...

Also, I might upload the sequel that I making to Battlefield sometime soon so watch for that! :)

Oh, and have a happy summer!

Thanks for reading!

SW17


	2. You're My Flashlight

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm so sorry it took me so incredibly long to update this story, I hope this chapter is long enough for you guys as an apology for putting it on hiatus** **Oh some of you might have noticed that you couldn't see some of my other FF's** _ **The Phantom Of The Opera, Don't You Remember,**_ **and a couple others that is because I have decided that I will not be updating them anymore as well as not writing them, I'm sorry if you read them and followed them but I couldn't find anymore inspiration to write them**

 **Oh and May might be a little OOC but I don't care, don't like it? Then you don't have to read it….**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel's Agents of SHIELD…sadly….also I do NOT OWN DIVERGENT! I'm just obsessed with it!**

Chapter Two: You're My Flashlight

"Oh my God" said Simmons after Ward finished his story.

"I..I just want you all to know that I am not HYDRA, I never have been and I never will be" said Ward honestly.

"I believe you, Ward" said Coulson.

"You do?" asked Ward uncertainly, nobody had ever said that they believed him before.

"Yes I do, but I will have to inform Director Fury"

"That's fine, sir"

"I'm so sorry you had to go through what you did" said Simmons.

"You don't have to be sorry Simmons" said Ward.

"I know I don't have to be but someone does, we care about you Ward your apart of our family" said Simmons with Fitz, Skye, Coulson and surprisingly May nodded their agreement.

"Thank you Simmons" said Ward gratefully.

"Your welcome" said Simmons.

"I can't believe that Agent Garrett did that, taking advantage of a fifteen year-old and keeping him in the woods for almost 2 years without any food, clothing or shelter, but leaving you only a dog as company….That bloody idiot!" exclaimed an angry Fitz.

"He is most definitely going to be bloody when I get to him" said May angrily.

They all looked at May with shocked expressions on their faces.

"What?" asked May curiously.

"You have never said anything like that since I've known you, and have hardly spoken since on this plane" said Coulson.

"So?" challenged May with a raised eyebrow.

"I didn't think that you of all people would want to defend me after what I told you" said Ward.

"Did you ever pledge your loyalties to HYDRA?" asked May.

"I was never HYDRA and I have never been loyal to HYDRA, I swear" promised Ward.

"I believe you"

"Thank you"

"What will Director Fury do to Ward AC?" asked Skye curiously from where she was holding his hand.

"Nothing, I promise I will do everything in my power to keep Ward here" said Coulson determinedly.

"Thank you, sir" said Ward.

"No problem" said Coulson "We should all get some rest, especially you Ward"

"Yes, sir" said Ward.

"Please lose the 'sir', you can call me Coulson when off the clock"

"Thank you, Coulson" said Ward.

"Alright everyone's dismissed, I'll call Fury tomorrow"

"Yes, sir", "Gotcha AC"

After the team left Coulson's office Skye and Ward went to the common room and sat on one of the couches.

"Are you okay?" asked Skye curiously thinking that he had been through a lot the last few hours telling the team about what Garrett did to him and HYDRA.

"I'll be fine" said Ward.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah"

"Do you want to watch a movie?"

"Sure"

"Did I hear someone say movie?" asked Fitz.

"Yes you did, would you like to watch a movie with us?" asked Skye.

"I would love too, what movie are you going to be watching?" asked Fitz.

"I don't know maybe…. _Divergent_ " said Skye.

"Really?" asked Ward.

"Yes really Robot, you haven't watched it _or_ and you haven't read the books so I'm going to make you watch it" said Skye.

"Fine" said Ward.

"Okay, I'm going to get some popcorn, snacks and soda's" said Fitz.

"Okay, I'll put the movie in" said Skye.

After Fitz came back with the snacks some time later they were ready to watch the movie.

"What are you guys watching?" asked Simmons as she came into the common room.

" _Divergent"_ said Skye. "Want to join us?"

"Sure, I've been meaning to watch this for a while" said Simmons walking to were Fitz was and sitting down next to him before turning her attention towards the T.V. as the movie started playing.

Half way through the movie Skye feel asleep on Ward's shoulder and he moved his arm around her shoulder so she could be more comfortable. Neither saw FitzSimmons or May and Coulson taking picture's of the scene in front of them.

 **A/N: Thank you for reading! I hope you all liked it, and again I'm sorry that I didn't update for a while there! Also I will be updating** _ **I'm Not Over You**_ **sometime today so look out for that** **Also, please follow, favorite and/or review! They always make my day!**

 **Thanks again!**

 **SW17**


	3. AUTHORS NOTE

A/N: Hi guys! I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I have a valid excuse though, I could not write or do anything with my hand after the surgery, good news is the stitches are out and I can somewhat move my wrist, the doc said about three months until the internal stitches dissolve and I have all movement in my wrist back, but that does not exclude writing, my mom said not to over do anything with my wrist, like writing and typing, things like that, so it will take me a lot longer to update….

This is definitely not a new chapter, as I haven't written anything except like, MAYBE, two paragraphs when my hand started to really hurt, it's still swollen from the surgery but the doctor said it was normal….

Thank you guys for putting up with everything that has been going on, and still being here!

Oh, just a side note, I love AoS and all the actors and actresses in it, so if you're one of the many people who think that the show is going to crash and burn this season, please do not talk to me about because I will not comment on what you say, I have had enough with people hating the show and the actors and actresses in it, so if you have nothing nice to say don't say it at all….(The honest truth)

Anyway, thank you guys for being absolutely amazing! YOU ARE THE ABSOLUTE BEST!

SkyeWard17


	4. AUTHORS NOTE (MUST READ)

Hi guys! Sorry for not updating anything for a VERY LONG time (2 years!) I'm sorry. I have been busy with school these past two years and I had sugery on my wrist which put me out for a while, and I have had a lot of things going on in my family, also I'm graduating High School this year, so I will hopefully catch back up on the stories that I haven't finished.

I am planning on finishing some, if not all, of the stories that I started and never finished. Also, thank you guys for being so patient with me, I see all these emails with new story followers and get reminded that you guys are still reading them and that makes me super happy, and slightly disappointed with myself fo r never finishing them, but THANK YOU from the bottom of my heart for reading them, and reminding me to finish them!

Thank you again!

SkyeWard17


End file.
